We make love
by Skrollann
Summary: Was Owen right?


**We make love**

Jack laid his head on Ianto's chest, still panting.

"That was amazing." Jack whispered as if it was a secret.

Jack flipped so he was on his stomach, facing Ianto. Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and smiled.

"What?" Ianto asked, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing… Just…" His eyes and smile fell for a moment but returned as fast as they had fallen. "C'mere and gimmie kiss."

Ianto happily obliged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He always looks at me as if he wants to say something after we… you know, but then he just gives me a kiss and then we end up doing it again." Ianto said feeling uncomfortable.

Tosh smiled. "What do you think he wants to say?"

"I don't know he just gets so serious but then doesn't continue."

"What do you want him to say?"

"I…I just want to know what this means to him." Ianto said a frown on his face.

"With 'this' you mean you and Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, was Owen right when he said I was just a part-time shag or does this mean as much to him as it does to me?" Ianto sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Tosh asked.

"Well… yes, I do actually."

"Then maybe you should tell him." Tosh said with a reinforcing smile.

"But what if I am just a part-time shag?" Ianto asked worried.

"Then you'll have your answer, even though it isn't the one you hoped for." Tosh said honestly.

"But I…" Ianto's eyes dropped.

"Don't worry… I've seen the way he looks at you. It isn't all lust I see in his eyes. The smile on his face when you smile, even when you just bring him his coffee… that smile tells me you're not just a part-time shag." Tosh smiled.

"Thanks Toshiko, I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Ianto quickly hugged her and went to Jack's office.

Ianto walked into jack's office.

"Ianto?" Jack said quizzically.

"Uh… I wanted to talk to you about something, uh sir." Ianto said fidgeting with his jacket.

"Sure, come here." Jack reached a hand out and with the other patted his lap, a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm serious, Jack." Ianto said bothered.

"Okay, okay. Just come here and sit." Jack said still patting his lap but the playful smile was replaced by a friendly but serious smile.

Ianto slowly walked towards Jack, a little nervous and sat down on his lap. Jack's arms encircled his waist.

"Now, what's wrong? You're even more serious than usual and you're trembling." Jack said looking worried.

"It's about us." Ianto said sighing a sigh of relief, happy to have at least said so much.

Jack frowned.

"I mean us, is there even an us? Or is it just, just you and me… or not even that? I mean what is this? What are we, I mean what are you and me…" Ianto babbled on and on.

Jack laid his index finger on Ianto's lips as to silence him. He laid his hand on Ianto's chest.

"Your heart is beating like crazy, breathe." Jack said soothingly.

Ianto closed his eyes and concentrated on Jack's hand on his chest. He loved these moments, just the two of the together but not in a sexual way. Just the two of them connected somewhere beyond that. It was then when he realized that there was more than sex. He felt it. The way Jack touched him. He opened his eyes to find Jack looking straight back at him. He knew it just by looking into Jack's blue eyes. That it was more than just sex.

"I love you." Ianto said.

Jack's hand dropped.

Ianto's eyes went wide, he hadn't realized that he had said it out loud until Jack's hand had left his chest.

He stood and ran out of Jack's office. Jack ran after him. Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were startled by Ianto and Jack running their way. The three of them not knowing what was going on, well Toshiko had an idea but she didn't like it.

"Ianto! Please wait!" Jack called after him.

Ianto stopped. "No, I get it. I just thought…" Ianto paused for a moment. "I just didn't want to believe Owen was right."

"What do you mean?" Jack said eyeing Owen suspiciously.

"He said I was nothing more than a part-time shag to you." Ianto started to walk away again but Jack grabbed his arm and spun him around so they were facing each other.

"I love you too." Jack said eyes piercing into Ianto's.

Ianto stood there speechless, eyes wide. Then a smile spread across his face. Their lips met for a sweet but passionate kiss.

Jack's head turned to the other three Torchwood members, they stood there uncomfortably not knowing what do with themselves.

"Owen, I'm not finished with you." He said.

"But first I think we can use some alone time. Just you and me, Jack." Ianto said as he took Jack's hand. He saw the smile that crept onto Jack's face. "But no sex or am I just a shag to you?" Ianto smiled.

"But Ianto we don't have sex, we make love." Jack laughed and pulled Ianto closer as they walked out of the hub.


End file.
